Limette
Limette is an Inkling character originally owned by former Splatoon/TF2 GMOD machinator, Heavy the Squid (originally Inspector Heavy). She is an ex-boyfriend of both Heavy the Squid and Spingebill Nye (aka joecl93 and Donut Joe). Appearance Limette is a green Inkling with blue eyes and dark skin. From her debut, she wears a green Studio Headphones, green Zekko Hoodie, and Squid-Stitch Slip-Ons. In her casual attire, she wears a green Short Beanie, green Cycle King Jersey and Octoling Boots. Upon her return to Inkopolis, she now wears an unzipped Green Zip Hoodie. She retains her green Studio Headphones, Cycle King Jersey and Squid-Stitch Slip-Ons from her past attires. Personality Limette is currently a loner. Even though that she's sad that she lost her friends (either they're arrested or got killed), she still believes in friendship. She stills retain her cheerful personality. Story Saving Limette Limette was captured by the orange team. That is until when she is rescued by Heavy and Spider. After being rescued by Heavy and Spider, Limette kiss Heavy the Squid, which starts their relationship. Months has passed, Heavy broke up with Limette to start dating with his girlfriend, Ellie Godelia, a 15-year old Inktoling, while Limette dates Joe, a good friend to BJ. Cuphead meets Splatoon Limette and Heavy teams up with Cuphead to take down Wario, after he accidentally pooped on him, believing to be a toilet. Heavy the Pedo incident After Ellie dumped Heavy and PickSurprise uploaded a Channel Checker on him, Heavy goes to a breakdown, when Omega tries to comfort him as they vow to get revenge on Ellie Godelia and all his haters. The cute Octoling steps in, trying to reason with Heavy and Omega that blaming Ellie changes nothing and it won't fix his reputation. Heavy refuses to listen to her, leading Omega accidentally kill the fresh cute Octoling in front of Limette's eyes. Scorned by Heavy and Omega's actions, Limette fled with the now dead cute Octoling's body. After Heavy deleted his YouTube channel and all his social media accounts, Limette buries the Octoling's corpse on an island, with the Octoling's Retro Specs was left for her. To make things matter worse, Joe, her now ex-boyfriend, has left Inkopolis. Appearances Animated Appearances * Saving Limette * Cuphead meets Splatoon * Welcome To The Neighborhood Trivia * Brian Jackson II added this character alive, despite Heavy the Squid uploaded a screenshot of her dead. * This new personality of hers was based on Jessica Cruz, one of the Green Lanterns. * She is currently owned by pm58790, due to the fact that Spingebill Nye left the Splatoon GMOD/SFM community. This makes her the sole survivor of Heavy the Squid's character database. ** Notably, pm58790 is a former friend of Heavy the Squid. * Her artwork pose was based on Sophitia from Soulcalibur IV. There are many differences for both these characters: Sophitia cries about her abducted daughter, Pyrrha, while Limette cries at the loss of her friend, the unnamed fresh cute Octoling. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Inklings Category:Heroes